SNN
SNN is a major multimedia news network based in Sekowo. History SNN was founded in 2456 as a public company dedicated to news. Originally SNN ran as an hourly news program on STV, the largest TV network in Sekowo. A year after its founding, do to its popularity SNN became a 24/7 news program, purchasing its own channel. In 2460 SNN purchased a second channel, airing more specialized news programs, leaving its first channel to be dedicated to pure news coverage. By 2463 SNN had become the largest and most popular news source in Sekowo, leading it to start experimenting with further mediums. In early 2465 SNN mobile, a 10-20 minute newscast broadcast on multimedia mobiles was launched, quickly becoming the most watched SNN program on any medium. SNN was the primary broadcast agency throughout the Tropica situation. Mediums SNN runs programs on several different mediums. Television The original medium SNN was broadcast in, it has over the years lost its spot as the most viewed medium of SNN broadcasts. None the less it remains the most watched news broadcast in all of Sekowo. Internet The second medium SNN was broadcast on, SNN Online, sometimes referred to simply as SNN.com, though the Internet address is incorrect. SNN online runs several special programs, mainly dealing with live updates of various news articles. Mobile By far the most popular and most used of the SNN mediums, SNN mobile is broadcast to mobile devices, usually in 10-20 minute news intervals. Programs The following is a list of programs currently aired on SNN. * '' Entertainment Tonight * '' FutureTech * '' Headline News * '' Politics Today * '' SNN Financial * '' SNN mobile * '' SNN Mornings * '' SNN Newsroom * '' SNN Tonight * '' Terra Today * '' Today's News Weekday Schedule Specialized Channels * SNN Dovani * SNN Gishoto * SNN Lourenne * SNN Pontesi Personalities * Sarina Telmos * Maria Fernández * Rikel Nielson * Sasuke Itokawa * Connie Chung * John Smith * Midori Yoshida * Ethan Carter * Sam Larsen * Chloe Thomas * Hohenheim von Licht * Akiko Nakamura * Davis Morietta * Annete Mordeaux * Emily Duvet * Nicolas Teviér * Jake Peitonius * Kari Wilson * Ariana Nelson * Jack Erickson * Fujiko Yoshida * Henry Thompson * Zya Rahbadi * Farid Hariri * Emma Hughes * Kyle Wilson * Étienne Rouvière * Chandra Singh * Enzo Medici * Rami Hitomi Bureaus Sekowo .]] * Agron * Carcosa * Central * Gelai * Kasmenai (Main Headquarters) * Orestes * Pelias * So'kun * Tropica city Worldwide * Aldur city, Alduria * Azban, Gaduridos * Demar Solad, Egelion (Keris regional headquarters) * Euphanea, Mordusia * Fairfax, Dorvik (Artanian regional headquarters) * Kien, Gishoto * Lerna, Pontesi (Majatran regional headquarters) * Pabeustine, Kafuristan * Port Andalay, Lodamun (Seleyan regional headquarters) * Thorgerd, Kazulia * Valois, Lourenne Criticism and Controversies SNN has over the years been the subject to several different controversies and criticisms. Government Influence Shortly after the founding of SNN it was accused of being an indirect source of government propaganda do to 25% of the initial funds for it coming from the government. However as many public stations are funded by the government to some extent at some time the criticism was ignored by most people, and has all but vanished since SNN has not received government funds for nearly three decades. Party Influence One of the most lasting accusations against SNN is that it supports a specific point of view based on one of the political parties in Sekowo. While the DSP, SCP and to a lesser extent the now defunct PRP have all been the parties that these accusations have been based on the DSP by far been the most used party, as roughly 30% of SNN staff are registered DSP members, as well as the fact that the DSP is the most talked about party. While there have been cases of DSP related news stories being given precedence over others, in general SNN provides fair and balanced news coverage, which can be seen the most after elections in which time all parties are given an equal amount of discussion time. Further more the instances of DSP related news stories outnumbering those based on other parties is simply do to the fact that the DSP is more active and generates more news coverage than other parties do. Liberal Bias By far the most widely heard criticism of SNN is that it is biased towards reporting things with a more Liberal view. However as SNN requires all reporters remain neutral, and has knowingly fired four reporters who have repeatedly violated this requirement in the past, it is considered little more than a conspiracy theory at best and Rightist rhetoric at worst. Category: Dovani Category: Sekowo